Guinevere and Ann
by poehlerme
Summary: Parks and Recreation: Leslie Knope is faced with a tough decision: To act upon her feelings, or to ignore them? Her decision is made during an unexpected turn of events during what was supposed to be a friendly girl's night.


Leslie Knope arose from her usual 3 hour sleep on Monday morning, and hopped out of bed ready to start the day. As she started a pot of coffee and prepared herself for a shower, she couldn't help but think about the dream she'd had the night before.

It had included everyone from the wonderful Parks department of Pawnee, Indiana. Her dreams always did. Mostly, though, the dream Leslie had last night been about her and Ann. Ben was in the dream a lot too, of course, but mostly Ann.

Sweet, beautiful Ann. Leslie was no more than friends with Ann, but did she wish they were more? No, of course not. But yes, yes she did. She battled between telling herself yes and no while shampooing her hair, but Leslie couldn't shake the feeling inside her that truly wanted the dream to come true. Leslie decided not to think about it anymore, so she thought about Ben.

After her hair was curled and her coffee was drank, Leslie stood in the kitchen if her home. She contemplated whether or not she could even call it home, because she was never there. She loved being at city hall or JJ's diner way more; but overall, anywhere her friends were was where she called home.

After a few minutes, she saw Ben Wyatt pulled his Black Toyota Camry into the driveway. Leslie poured the caramel colored coffee down the sink, turned on the faucet, rinsed the cup out, and gently set it in the sink. She grabbed her bag, locked the doorknob, and closed the door behind her. When she was finally outside, Ben smiled at her through the windshield. Leslie was wearing a grey suit with a pink blouse underneath. It was his favorite outfit on her, work wise. The outfit screamed Leslie Knope. She smiled back at him, and bounced down the driveway in her black pumps.

"God, she's beautiful." Ben thought, as Leslie sat in the passenger seat and began to buckle her seatbelt. He noticed her defined cheekbones, and how smooth her skin looked on them. Then he bent over to kiss her.

The couple was on their way to JJ's Diner. It had become a routine for their weekdays: Go to JJ's at 6 AM, and then drop Leslie off at 7AM. Until 4 O'clock, Ben would sleep, work on Leslie's campaign, and sometimes practice his Claymation skills.

Once they arrived at JJ's, JJ already had their meal prepared. Leslie always ordered whipped cream with a side of waffles, and Ben the sunrise special.

For Leslie, work was the same. She thought about her campaign, and Ben, and Ann. Why had she been thinking a=of Ann so much lately? She couldn't put a reason behind it. All Leslie knew was that her head was hurting, and she couldn't wait to get in Ann's car and ride home to her boyfriend's open arms.

Wait. Ann's car. She was carpooling with Ann today. Not Ben. This meant Leslie had the perfect opportunity to hang out with Ann. Especially since Ann was always busy.

"Probably busy watching sappy lifetime movies" Leslie thought to herself.

The rest of the day went by fairly normal. Leslie's head was clouded with thoughts. More thoughts about Ann, the campaign, Ann, Ben, Ann. It would be too much to handle for a normal person. But, the end of the day had come, and Leslie went to meet Ann outside city hall. She ran into her in the hallway, so naturally, they began walking together.

"You know what, Ann?" Leslie said. She glanced at Ann and Ann gave her a quizzical look, as if she were saying "What?" with her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I know. And that says a lot. Cause I know a lot of women." Leslie said this like it was a completely normal thing to say, which it was, for Leslie.

Ann giggled a little and smiled that goofy smile that she always smiles when she's getting complimented. Ann knew Leslie's compliments all too well, and Leslie knew Ann's smile all too well. It was almost second nature to her to compliment her best friend. She completely deserved it, as she was beautiful, and smart, and sweet. And beautiful. If only Ann knew Leslie saw her as more than just her best friend. Or that she wanted to, at least.

Leslie and Ann were riding home together that day. Ann presumed Leslie would go home and work on campaign stuff, while she sat in her house watching lifetime movies. There wasn't much Ann ever did besides this, except maybe go to the bar every now and then. She was getting bored of dating around. She wanted a relationship, but with somebody like Chris. Although she would never date Chris again, she couldn't help but think about the relationship that they had. He was perfect.

As Ann dropped Leslie off, she couldn't help but notice she looked upset. Not upset, she just wasn't her cheerful talkative self.

Ann put her vehicle in reverse, and began to back out of the driveway. She was looking behind her when Leslie suddenly hit her window and yelled "Ann!"

Ann slammed on her breaks and screamed, "What the hell, Leslie! You scared the crap out of me!" But Leslie was already putting her seatbelt on.

"I decided I want to have a girl's night, just you and me!"

Ann was still a bit shocked at Leslie's spontaneity, though she should've been used to it by now.

"Uhm... Okay awesome." Ann said, sounding confused. "But I really don't want to get out tonight"

"-No worries, we'll make coffee and watch Lifetime movies!"

Leslie was convinced, and when Leslie is convinced of something, she's stubborn about it. "Alright," Ann agreed.

When the two friends arrived at Ann's home, Leslie happily took a seat on the couch while Ann popped a bag of popcorn.

"What should we watch?" Leslie exclaimed. "Oh, how about Guinevere, or The Truth About Jane?"

Ann had seen both of those movies countless times, though she didn't want to admit it, she'd even upgraded her cable package. She now received 4 different versions of the lifetime channels. But Ann knew Leslie wouldn't stop until she agreed to watch one, so she just said "Either is fine."

"Okay, we'll watch Guinevere!"

Leslie seemed unusually happy to Ann. Ann couldn't help but be jealous of her. She was glad that they were at least spending time together, though. Leslie was usually with Ben, or talking about Ben. But tonight was different. There was no mention of Ben at all. It made Ann happy, and a little warm on the inside. Despite this, though, she had become too used to being alone, so Leslie was sort of bothering her.

Ann would never admit this to anyone, though.

Once the popcorn was popped, Ann headed to the couch and took the seat in the middle. Leslie glanced at her and smiled, and took a handful of popcorn.

Guinevere went off at 8. As soon as it was off, Leslie looked at Ann, and Ann looked back at Leslie. As they exchanged glances, Leslie couldn't help but wish she were kissing Ann, or at least touching her. Those thoughts never left Leslie's mind, but what she'd do next never even crossed it. She decided to act quick, and on her feelings. Leslie bent over and kissed Ann's perfect lips for no longer than two seconds. It was perfect. Leslie pulled away to see Ann's reaction, and saw nothing but passion on her face. She could tell Ann wanted her too, so she bent in and kissed her again. This time softer, and slower, because they knew that they had all the time in the world.


End file.
